vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
LUI
LUI is a retainer and final recovery unit in service to Duke Sergei V. Sinistre. He has been tasked with the recovery of Dorleac who has been captured by human government officials and being transported by stagecoach to the Capital. His orders are to take possession of him and bring him back to the Duke. In the event this is not possible he is ordered to activate an Anti-Proton Bomb which is inside him destroying Dorleac and everything with in the blast radius. He makes his appearance in Bedeviled Stagecoach. Appearance In the real world his form is that of a person possiblly that of Dorleac especially since Dorleac B also looks like Dorleac. In the dream world he takes on Dorleac's form. “One who turns dreams into a battlefield—you’re Sinistre’s final retrieval unit,” D said, finding this neither strange nor frightening. Land, sea, or air——this young man had fought his way through every conceivable arena, and this dream was simply another battlefield. “Precisely. I have been dubbed LUI.” Dorleac stood up and walked right through the bars. For either he or the bars were a dream. Or perhaps both. “Even the great D cannot defeat me in this world. In my world, you, too must comply with its rules. As a mere part of the dream.” “You’re free to inhabit that man and escape,” said D “But he has to awaken from the dream at some point. If he doesn't, Duke Sinistre won’t be happy.” “Dream or reality—when asked to choose, everyone will choose the dream. No more than a short slumber in your world is an eternity in dreams.” As soon as D got up, he bounded. Through the blade that split Dorleac’s head, the Hunter certainly felt the skull and brain being cleaved. Dorleac grinned at him with an utterly unblemished face. The Hunter’s sword swept out so naturally and swiftly and from such an angle it seemed as if it'd never returned, mowing the through man’s neck. His head went flying. D was unable to interrupt its path. “He sure is a cold one, isn't he?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind her, but Louise didn't turn around. She understood that this was a dream world. But for those who lived in this world----the dreams---everything was entirely real. "As long as he lives, you can never hold your head up high. You can't live with that kind of humiliation. What do you think you shoud do to make it easy yourself?" The voice of the device that called itself LUI, like directions from a hypnotist, began to resound with alluring heat in Louise's brain. "What do you think you should do to make it easy on yourself?" Nothing from Louise. "What do you think you should do..... Personality As part machine, the LUI's personality is programed with what you would expect in artificial intelligence such as unyielding need to carry out its orders as laid out to the letter, high analytical processing speed, nearly unaffected by failure or being impeded, an artificial will that can not be exhausted, no emotion one way or another about its orders or what it has to do to achieve them, and many others. It does have unique emotions and personality traits of its own such as a seething underlining anger at all times and blood lust, enjoyment in violence and killing, highly developed sense of imagination, strong sense of empathy, high emotional intelligence, high ability to manipulate others successfully with words which it follows up with its powers, and many other traits. It seems to have high confidence in its ability that goes way beyond programing, though, this is a trait common in powerful vampires in the Nobility. It can mimic the personality of those around it especially if it decides to take their form perfectly. Which makes it highly adaptable. It has intimate knowledge of the workings of its powers and seems to constantly challenge itself to find new ways to use them effectively to get its objectives completed. It being a unique being having artificial intelligence housed inside a biological Greater Noble, along with that body also being artificially made and modified with powers to warp dreams/reality give it a unique personality blending together these properties to used them affectively, along with surprising introspection into the nature of those powers. Believing the real world to feel as though it is a dream and the dream world more real to it. Biography Powers and Abilities Transportation Gyrodyne Equipment Antiproton Bomb Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Retainer Category:Greater Noble Category:Technology Category:Assassin Category:Weapons Category:Warrior Category:Dream Category:Final Retrieval Unit